


Make it up to me.

by ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Trash triplets AU, tagged reylo for search purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor
Summary: Kira heard the basement door open and close, and knew that it would be one of four people. Daisy, her grandfather, Matt, or Ben. Rey thought the basement was creepy and Kylo knew better than to try to talk to her when she was mad. She hoped it wasn’t Ben.“Picturing my face, sweetheart?”Kira’s pace faltered and her fist shot through the upward arc of the speed bag.“Fuck off, Ben.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> Written for lilithsaur on Tumblr. She wanted Kira/Ben make-up smut with nipple piercing worship. There's that...and a bit more. 
> 
> Do not look to this fic for appropriate piercing aftercare or heal times.

Kira settled into the steady rhythm of her speed bag.

_Right, right. Left, left. Right, left, right, left. Right, right--_

She heard the basement door open and close, and knew that it would be one of four people. Daisy, her grandfather, Matt, or Ben. Rey thought the basement was creepy and Kylo knew better than to try to talk to her when she was mad. She hoped it wasn’t Ben.

“Picturing my face, sweetheart?”

Kira’s pace faltered and her fist shot through the upward arc of the bag.

“Fuck off, Ben.”

She adjusted her wraps and turned to the longer heavy bag, rocking her body a few times to set up her rhythm before she swung. She could see Ben from the corner of her eye, hands in his pockets and a slight cant to his head. 

“You look good,” he said, and she growled, throwing more of her weight into her next swing. 

Fuck yeah, she did. She was in her favorite black sports bra and the shorts that didn’t cut into her hips. She’d been working out for over an hour now, so her muscles were at their most defined and her skin had a sheen of sweat that she knew showed off this definition all the better.

She looked like a goddamned goddess of war, and Ben was fucking blessed to be in her presence. 

Ben sauntered up behind her heavy bag, and Christ, he looked good, too. Hair in his eyes and he’d shaved recently enough that that stupid soul patch was only a faint shadow. 

It had been a week and a half since she’d thrown that drink in his face at the party. A week and a half since she’d seen him leaned up against that wall, resting on his forearm as he’d looked down at that doctoral candidate with the green eyes and black hair. The woman had laughed, and Ben had glanced at her mouth when she did.

She’d seen the same thing so many times before. And every time Ben had some lame excuse about how it didn’t mean anything. That he loved _her,_ loved Kira.

But the thing he didn’t get was that it _did_ mean something. It might not mean shit to him, but to her, it meant everything. She’d seen him burn through girl after girl, woman after woman. All pretty and smart and not deserving of being tossed aside after two weeks or less. And if she couldn’t get him to understand that his shameless flirting wasn’t meaningless to her, then she wasn’t sure she wanted to keep trying.

So she’d tossed her drink at him. It had splashed on the green-eyed woman and Kira couldn’t find it in herself to care all that much.

And now he was leaning up against her heavy bag, acting like he could just _not call her_ for a week and just walk in here looking like _that_ and just--just--

“I can see your piercings through that bra, sweetheart.”

She swung a hard kick to the bag, hard enough to clip his temple and send him staggering back with his hands raised.

“Don’t you dare, Ben! Don’t you fucking dare!”

She came after him, and he kept his hands loosely fisted near his face. He ducked her swings, and blocked a few others, spinning away when she attempted to kick him again. Her next swing he caught, lifting her hand up and away, dragging her closer to him. 

He kissed her cheek. 

She headbutted him.

“Ow, _fuck!_ Okay! Okay, I get it. You’re pissed. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry!”

“Are you?” she spat. She tore off her wraps, rolling out her neck and swinging her arms to loosen the joints. She was exhausted--from being angry for so long and from kicking the shit out of her body for the last hour and change. “You said that the last time. And the time before that. You’ll have to excuse me for not really believing you, alright?”

“Oh my god, how many times do I have to say that it doesn’t mean anything?”

Kira shrieked in frustration and punched on her decrepit stereo. “Jesus Saves” screeched from the speakers and she let down her hair, angrily combing her fingers through it.

Ben punched the music back off.

“I love you, Kira, dammit. Lydia was just--”

“Ugh, don’t say her name. Just don’t, okay? I’m done with this. I’m done with telling you that this stuff you pull pisses me off and I’m done with you telling me that it doesn’t mean anything. It does, okay? It does. It upsets me and you keep doing it, so it means something. And I just can’t cope with it anymore.”

A look of panic came over him, and he dropped to his knees in front of her. Kira rolled her eyes.

“Get up; your dramatics won’t work on me this ti--”

He pulled out a square little velvet box.

“No,” she said flatly. “Nope, no.”

“It’s got a ring in it this time,” Ben said, and Kira snorted a laugh through her nose.

“Don’t care. Agreeing to marry you after swearing you off because you won’t stop doing something that upsets me is about the least feminist thing I could ever do.”

He set the box aside. “Fine, then.” He stayed on his knees. “Then let me make it up to you, please? I…”

He sat back on his heels, running his hands impatiently through his hair. “I didn’t get it. I didn’t understand why it made you so upset that I talked to--” Kira snarled. “-- _flirted with_ other girls. But Rey talked to me about it.”

“What, me talking to you about it wasn’t enough?”

“No! I mean, yes! Just--” Ben sighed in frustration. “I didn’t get it, and now I do.” He paused, took a breath. “You’ve been in love with me your whole life.”

Kira kicked at him again--much easier with him on the floor like that--and he grabbed her ankle. He pulled her toward him, and she was forced to hop one-legged to him or fall over. She hopped, and he hooked her leg over his shoulder.

Shameless.

“And because of that, you’ve seen, or rather, really _noticed_ , how I was with girls. But kid, I was looking for you. That whole time, I was just looking for you. Someone to kick me in the ass and challenge me and love me.” He kissed the inside of her knee. “I’m done looking, though I was finding that habit hard to break. But...shit. Looking down Lydia Levronski’s blouse isn’t worth losing you. None of it is.”

He leaned his head on her thigh, his hand running slow tracks from her knee to her hip. “I love you Kira, and I don’t want to lose you. Not over something that means so little--”

Kira tensed, but he kept her leg hooked over his shoulder. “--to me. I know it means a lot to you, and I’m gonna respect that. I don’t expect you to just up and believe me, so I’ll work at it. And, from now on, you have permission to drop me the second I go back on that.” He squeezed her hip and kissed her knee again.

“Please say something.”

Kira sighed. She shouldn’t. She had made up her mind and she should stick to it. But...Ben hadn’t said anything like this before. He was always defending himself, his actions, and never owning up to them. This was...enough to make her pay attention.

“This is your last chance, Ben Solo. I mean it. You screw this up, and we’re done.”

“Fair enough,” he said, that smile that made her heart lurch spreading across his face. He kissed her leg again, higher up her thigh this time. Then again, and again. He glanced up at her, gauging if this was alright, before continuing to kiss his way along her leg. He reached to move aside her stretchy shorts and Kira sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth.

“Careful.”

Ben paused, then pulled the fabric aside.

“Did you...did you get your hood pierced?”

She rubbed at her eye, looking away. “I was mad at you and wanted to do something stupid.”

Ben looked at her, looked at her _there_ , with a slack jaw. “Not. Stupid.” He licked his lips. “Does it still hurt or can I…?”

Kira bit her lip. And shook her head. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Ben dipped his head in slowly, running his lips along her labia. A few warm breaths and soft kisses at her sensitive skin. Then he darted out his tongue, lightly lifting the little ring nestled in her folds as he looked up her body to her eyes.

Kira shuddered. “Okay, okay, I can’t be standing for this. Holy shit, that feels incredible.”

Ben ushered her easily to her ratty little workout bench, before pulling off her sneakers and shorts. He pulled her to the end of the bench and hooked her knees over his shoulders. He spread her legs easily and dipped in to lay more frantic kisses along her outer lips. 

“God, this is so… It’s so _pretty,_ Kira.”

“Sh-shut up--!” 

And he did. The only sounds he made then were the hot, wet, sucking kisses he laid along her skin and the deep, messy delving of his tongue. Kira reached above her head to the seat of the narrow bench and did the only thing she could--held on. The piercing kept her in a constant state of near arousal, rubbing and nudging her in exactly the right spot all day. And the way Ben was working her--her back arched off the bench as she moaned.

He paused briefly to suck a finger deep in his mouth then slipped it easily into her. “You’re so wet,” he breathed, curling his finger in just the right way. “So wet.”

“And you’re talkative,” Kira gasped. Suddenly, Ben had her ring between his teeth and when he chuckled at her words, _oh fuck._ The vibrations seemed to resonate through her entire body. “Ben, I--”

He hummed again, and it was all she could do to stay on the bench. Her body bowed even further, her orgasm taking hold of her much faster than she anticipated. Her heels drummed against his back as her release jolted through her. She’d never come that fast. Never.

She slumped back against the bench, panting as she tugged off her bra. Ben seemed to get the idea and stood, pulling off his own clothes. 

“Rubber?”

“My purse.” 

Kira laughed as he dumped the entire contents of it on the floor before finally picking out the foil package. She stood and took it from his hand before lightly shoving him back onto her bench. He was so pretty, large and broad and pale. And hard.

She set the condom package down on his hip and sank to her knees between his. His cock was stiff and flat against his stomach, and she ran her tongue along the underside of it, toying with the tip with the ball of her tongue piercing. 

“K-Kira, you can’t. I’m not gonna last that long.”

She kissed the base of his cock, humming contentedly. “You’re no fun.”

So she slowly rolled the condom onto him, kissing her way up his body. She was getting impatient, too, her new piercing rubbing against her in new ways now that she was so slick. And when she guiding him into her--

“Oh, god--”

Ben sat up as she sunk down, a sound that was something between a laugh and a groan stuttering from him. “Kira, sweetheart, oh god--”

Sex with Ben had been fantastic before, make-up sex especially. But this.

She rocked on him, feeling the ring shift with each movement, brushing along her clit in a way that was just--

Ben ducked and took a nipple into his mouth, lightly tugging at the surgical steel bar there with his teeth. A little shriek erupted from her and her head fell to his shoulder. She felt her body spasm in another small orgasm, another already building. Ben wrapped his arms around her and drastically increased their tempo, growling as he did. The nipple piercing was still caught between his teeth and the vibrations of his guttural noises was jolting right through her.

She pressed her lips together to try to keep quiet--she was still in her grandfather’s basement, after all--and simply held onto Ben as he rocked her on him. 

He released her breast, only to sloppily kiss his way to her other, this time sucking and tonguing over the piercing. He loved her nipple piercings more than she did, and at this moment, she was so, so glad for it. 

Her body had been spasming with small tremors that crested one after another, but she could feel herself building to something that might undo her entirely.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, scratching her black lacquered nails down his back. He only groaned against her, his rhythm growing more and more erratic. Then her body bore down, her every thought honed on the spot where their bodies joined. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her ragged cry, and Ben simply moaned against her breast at the clenching of her inner walls.

He followed soon after, panting hot breaths over her sweat-slicked skin as he crushed her to him. She kissed his shoulder gently as he came down, her eyes unfocused and fluttering.

A little black box on the floor caught her attention, however, and she slowly shifted in his arms. She gently tipped his chin up and met his eyes. “Is there really a ring in that box?”

Ben chewed his lip, looking sleepy and thoroughly fucked. “Yeah, there is.”

She bent to kiss him, _their first of the evening_ , she thought detachedly. She smirked at him when she pulled away. “Do me a favor, and quit asking me when we’re fighting. You’re more likely to get a ‘yes’ when I actually _like_ you.”

“I’ll remember that, sweetheart,” he said, stretching to nip at her bottom lip.

“I hate it when you call me that.”

Ben smiled, that ridiculous swagger returning to him with each passing moment. “No, you don’t.”

Kira sighed. “No, I don’t.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to tell me what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
